The invention relates generally to outlet nozzles for fluids and, in particular, to directionally adjustable nozzles used to direct a stream of fluid under pressure, at precise, variable, angles. The nozzle of this invention has application in many fields and is particularly adapted for use as an outlet in therapeutic baths.